My Little Pokemon: Friendship is Super Effective!
"Sometimes, your friends are all you can count on." My Little Pokemon: Friendship is Super Effective! is the third run of the Manic Saga, which was in the region of Hoenn, played on a hack created by DoesntKnowHowToPlay. This run started March 31st, 2012 with the final run being posted on May 29th of the same year. Rules. *1. Fainting = Death. Anyone lost in this way is sent to Heaven. **1a. If any of the main characters dies, that character can be revived by releasing all pokemon other than the main characters. If this is done, no more wild pokemon can be caught until the next gym badge is obtained. ***1aI. If any of the main characters dies and no pokemon can be released to revive them, the run is over. *2. Nickname everyone. Except for the main characters, of course, who already have their names. *3. Only the first wild pokemon of each location may be obtained. **3a. Obtaining the main characters does not count as a catch for the location in question. **3b. This rule does not apply until my pokéballs drop. (lol) **3c. Dupes rule is set to MANDATORY. If you already have one, now you have two. Enjoy. **3d. Shinies can be caught regardless, but if they're not the first 'mon of the route, they're box fodder. *4. ON-STAGE - Main characters cannot be swapped out of the active party. *5. POKÉ POWER - Each main character has a special power. These will be revealed as the run proceeds. Chapters Chapter 1: Strange Bedfellows. Chapter 2: Reunion. Chapter 3: Too Slow, Too Fast. Chapter 4: Heroes for Hire. Chapter 5: Supafly. Chapter 6: Road Trip. Chapter 7: The Future Soon. Chapter 8: Speak Up. Chapter 9: Equal and Opposite. Chapter 10: Funeral Pyre. Chapter 10.1: Interlude - Gordon, Chester Chapter 10.2: Interlude - Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack. Chapter 10.3: Interlude - Twilight, Manic. Chapter 11: Father Figure. Chapter 12: Goodbyes Stink. Chapter 13: Chilling Revelation. Chapter 14: Confrontation. Chapter 15: Fear Factor. Chapter 16: Fatigue. Chapter 17: Seven of Six. Chapter 18: Imminent Domain. Chapter 19: Fight or Flight. Chapter 20: Obligatory Musical Interlude. Chapter 21: Cleaning Up. Chapter 22: The Gauntlet. Chapter 23: Penultimate. Chapter 24: The End. Pokemon Final Team *Twilight the Umbreon. *Rainbow Dash the Vaporeon. *Fluttershy the Jolteon. *Applejack the Flareon. *Pinkie Pie the Espeon. *Rarity the Glaceon. Pokemon in the PC *Francisca the Poochyena. *Javier the Poochyena. *Kelly the Taillow. *Sakura the Ninjask. *Dorothy the Gulpin. *Oni the Shedinja. *Sahara the Numel. *Unnamed Skarmory. *Kimbo the Machop. *Katrina the Sandshrew. *Reggie the Dustox. *Gordon the Lairon. *Chester the Slaking. *Spike the Dragonite. Deaths *Penelope the Nuzleaf. Trivia *This is the first run where Manic uses a Table of Contents and gives each individual chapter a title. *This run is one of few runs where Manic has responded to each individual commenter. *This run also Manic's only run where Manic has a rule that can allow him to resurrect a dead pokemon. Category:Nuzlockes Category:First Saga Nuzlockes Category:Hoenn Nuzlockes